


It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet...

by LAMusings



Category: NCT (Band), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Johnny, M/M, So Johnny walks into a bar..., Star Wars AU, johnten, sassy Ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMusings/pseuds/LAMusings
Summary: A Star Wars AU literally no one asked for...





	It's forbidden for Jedi to form attachments, yet...

“Of all the bars on all the moons in all of the Khyber system, you walked into this one.”

“Is this really the story we’re going tell our kids when they ask how Mommy and Daddy met?”

Johnny cocks an eyebrow in amusement.  
“Who said anything about kids?”

“Well, you’ve been staring my way for at least a half hour and if you play your cards right, we might just go home and make a few...” Ten purrs, downing the last of his drink. Setting the glass down gently, he leans against the bar and smirks as the neck of his blouse slips further down his shoulder.

“While I’m anything but opposed, I think Bail might have my head if we don’t ship off this rock soon.”

Johnny doesn’t miss the slight of hand towards a concealed weapon as the other visibly stiffens. “Even light years away, Organa is still a cockblock.” Ten mumbles, standing abruptly and moving towards the exit.

“Yeah well,” Johnny muses, following. “I’ve seen the list. Ruining your sex life is always top priority, after the Rebellion of course. Call it father’s intuition.” 

Ten spins on his heel to face the other.

“What do you want?” He asks icily. “Last I checked, I didn’t need a babysitter and the Rebellion had no use for Special Ops snipers.” Pausing for a moment, Ten looks him up and down.

“Better yet, who are you?”

The other smiles and shrugs, raising his arms in surrender. “I’m just your friendly neighborhood messenger who’s traveled across a few galaxies to see you.” Ten masks his surprise when the other doesn’t even flinch at the sight of his drawn blaster.

“And I may or may not have been entrusted with bringing you back to base.”

“The Rebellion - my father - sent a simple Alliance consort to pick me up? I don’t buy it.” Ten retorts, tightening his grip on the gun. “I won’t ask again. Who. Are. You.?”

This time, the other’s expression grows serious. Ten goes on the offense as the man reaches into his robes and pulls out… a lightsaber? 

“Trust me darling, I will take you by force.”

Ten rolls his eyes as the other cackles at his own pun, lowering the blaster. “A true comedian.” He drawls, putting the weapon back in its holster. “I didn’t realize the Order trained jesters in addition to Jedi.”

Suddenly, whatever ambiance was between them sours.  
Ten’s surprised by the way his stomach drops as Johnny’s face hardens and his posture goes ramrod straight. 

The unspoken truth hangs heavily in the air around them.  
The fall of the Jedi, the dispersal of the Order, weighs heavy on Ten’s heart and he finds himself wishing he could take it back. 

“Tano.”

The shorter quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “What?”

“Tano. Johnny Tano, at your service.” The other says, his voice devoid of warmth.

Ten suddenly feels dizzy.

“Tano, as in…”

“Yep.” Johnny replies curtly. “The son of, to be clear.”

An uncomfortable silence settles between them again.

Ten doesn’t quite know what to think. 

He’d grown up on the occasional story by his father of a former jedi knight and friend, and then the incredulous rumors whispered in the corridors of the palace about a child, but never had he fathomed coming face to face with this mysterious figment of his imagination. 

Ten realizes his shock must show, because suddenly Johnny chuckles and Ten watches the tightness seep out him, his form relaxing back into a calm, almost playful stance.

“So you’ve heard of me.” Johnny banters with a wink. 

Ten feels a grin settle across his face. 

“I have. Which begs an even bigger question. What’s an infamous,” He pauses, “and handsome jedi wannabe like yourself doing taking orders from a stick-in-the-mud senator like my father?” 

Johnny throws his head back in laughter and Ten’s sure he’s never seen anything as bewitching in the entire galaxy. 

“Well, I can’t lie dearest. He offered your retrieval mission to me and when I saw your picture, I just couldn’t say no.”

In any other tongue, from any other person, Ten thinks, such a greasy come-on wouldn’t work. But from Johnny, he muses, it sounds sweet. Promising. 

“Well I am pretty.” Ten croons. Slinking toward the Jedi, Ten holds out both his wrists with a smile. “Take me in, soldier.” He quips sensually. 

“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering, in this AU Johnny is the the son of Ahsoka Tano, former Jedi and apprentice of Anakin Skywalker.


End file.
